Remember that song you taught me to play?
by xCalliope
Summary: When Gilbert enters the house he used to share with Austria, he can't help but to let the memories of the aristocrat that he used to love come flooding back into his mind. *Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance?*


**A/N: I feel like I made him to OCC, but it was supposed to make him seem sensitive... I guess..?**

Gilbert walked through the silent house, his footsteps echoing through the empty hallways. Though it had been years since he had visited the place, he very well knew where each step was taking him. Though the expression on his face was unreadable, inside he was feeling quite sad as memories started flooding back into his mind.

.oOo.

"_Gilbert? What are you doing?" Roderich fumed. Gilbret simply looked at him, his fingers residing on the piano keys of the piano currently residing in the music room. His face held a somewhat hurt expression, though he quickly covered it with a smile. "I just want to learn how to play the piano," he replied. "I know how much you like playing it."_

_Gilbert always thought that when he was with Austria, he would go soft. In truth, he did. He loved him, and there's no way you could me crude with the person you love, right? "Could you please teach me? Just one song?" he asked. "You can't say 'no' to the awesome me!" he said smiling wide._

_Roderich sighed with his hands on his hips, which Gilbert found hilarious at the time, and walked over to Gilbert. "Fine," he said, "but only one song. I don't want you ruining my piano."_

Prussia simply grinned even wider. "Fine", he said.

_And so they began their lesson._

.oOo.

Gilbert simply smiled a sad smile at the thought. That was the only song that Roderich had taught him, just like he said, but it meant a lot to Gilbert. It reminded him of Roderich himself.

Gilbert tried to discard that thought, not wanting to bring tears to his eyes once again that day by thinking of him. He had to at lest try to get over that Roderich was with Hungary now, but it's hard to stop loving someone after so long of doing so.

Gilbert kept walking through the halls, knowing that he was at least half way there of being where he wanted - no, needed - to be. He had to know for himself if it was still there after what had happened between them. He didn't want to think of what had happened, but the memory of it came flooding into his mind, leaving him no choice but to watch it replay itself in his head.

.oOo.

"_Gilbert," Roderich said. "I'm leaving. I'm going to go live with Miss Hungary now." Roderich had his eyes closed, but Gilbert knew that if he had opened them to look him in the eyes while saying that, he most likely would've seen how much it pained him to say those words. "…Why?" Gilbert had asked lowly. _

_If Gilbert had paid any attention at that time to how Roderich had spoken his next sentence, then maybe he would have noticed. Would have noticed how much he didn't want to say the words that were spoken, and how much he didn't actually mean it. _

"_Because I love her," he stated simply._

_And then after that, he simply left, leaving Prussia alone in his house, with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes._

.oOo.

Even now, as he was walking through the empty halls of the old house. Even now, he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He smiled as the first tear slowly fell, his hand on a fancy looking doorknob to a room.

He turned the knob and opened the door, to reveal what looked like a big empty room, only containing a few music stands, a few scattered pieces of paper with music notes on them, and a big object covered in a sheet.

As Prussia walked over to the large object covered in the sheet, he could feel a few more tears to slip out of the corners of his eyes. He pulled off the sheet, revealing a large black piano with white ivory keys.

Prussia simply smiled a little and sat down on the piano bench, remembering what Austria had once told him during a piano lesson. _"What you play describes how you feel."_

Gilbert only wondered how those words rang true, but he didn't have much time as he _began to play…~_

**Author's Note; The song Gilbert started to play was "Hush Sound" by You Are The Moon.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
